Semejante a la noche
by GoreHetare
Summary: Toris despierta diferente,no tiene ganas de nada mas que estar con Feliks,aun así debe cumplir con sus deberes como nación pero al quedarse dormido dentro en la conferencia sueña el primer encuentro sexual que tuvo con el rubio.


Hola! Si, sigo viva me ausente por mucho tiempo (castíguenme 8D) pero mi musa falleció y estoy en busca de una nueva supongo; así que yo no estaba muerta ni embarcada.

Vengo con una pareja nueva espero les guste quise experimentar un fic con ella a ver como la manejo me inspire en un poema del maestro Alejo Carpentier un novelista Franco-cubano (véase que curioso) muy respetable lo recomiendo mucho.

**Disclaimer**:

1. Axis Power Hetalia y sus personajes no me pertenecen son de Hidekazu Himaruya…por ahora

2. "Semejante a la noche" es propiedad de Alejo Carpentier y Valmont aunque no se haga mucha referencia dentro del fic ni mucha relación.

**Aclaraciones y advertencias: **Relación HombrexHombre si no te gusta no leas ni te tomes la molestia de leer

* * *

><p>El tiempo se había vuelto un tanto quisquilloso había llovido toda la noche pero semejante clima era bastante excusa para mantenerse en la cama y no ir a la reunión que se efectuaría en menos de 2 horas en ese lapso debía bañarse ,arreglarse hacerle el desayuno a Polonia y tal vez ordenar la habitación pero hoy no ,no quería ,deseaba descansar su cuerpo, pero le fue imposible, el estrepitoso sonido del agua caer de la regadera parecía llenar la habitación, sin duda alguna era el rubio ¿desde cuando se levantaba tan temprano? o mas bien ¿Desde cuando el iba a ser el que se quedara pegado a las sabanas?<p>

A duras penas se sentó a la orilla de la cama con su castaño cabello revuelto, sus ojos aun hinchados del descanso se empezaban a adaptar a la luz que se colaba por la ventana, estaba cansado no era lo mismo doscientos años antes que doscientos después pero era un deber como nación despertar y dar la cara por su gente.

-Tu cara, tipo ósea es de lo mas graciosa- dijo el polaco saliendo del baño con una toalla enredada en sus caderas- Tu turno-dijo lanzándole una toalla mientras se sentaba frente al tocador y empezaba a peinar su aun mojado cabello.

El lituano se limito a tomarla y dirigirse al baño hoy seria un día largo pero que mas podía hacer, no podía quedarse mas tiempo ahí sentado contemplando la espalda desnuda de su pareja aunque sentía las extrañas ganas de hacerlo.

La parladuría de siempre, la conferencia empezaba a tomar su curso "normal "seguía pensado en lo cómodo que podía haber sido seguir en el cuarto del hotel, la junta parecía ir en buen rumbo estaban un poco mas cooperativos que otras veces, si se resolvía o no el ya había cumplido con su presencia; recostó su cabeza observando como cuatro naciones iniciaban una pelea mas allá de ser profesional parecía ser familiar, eso alargaba su estadía ahí ,ignoro ese detalle y echo una mirada al ojiverde de a su lado.

-"limándote las uñas ¿porque no me sorprende?" –miro por el rabillo del ojo el rostro totalmente desinteresado que tenia, tan concentrado como si sus esmeraldas solo fueran hechas para dicha labor, era extraño podía sentir de nuevo ese sentimiento – ¿"celos"? no es ridículo- no comprendía o mas bien no podía describirse como era sentir celos de que el rubio se quisiera tanto, bajo mas mirada su camisa era color rosa pálido nada extravagante era formal ,si formal, a veces Pol podía lograr serlo y su pantalón ,maldijo en sus pensamientos algo le pasaba y ahora sabia lo que sentía, cualquiera de los presentes estaría mas que encantado el tener a su pareja diario en casa luciendo una tentadora minifalda ,pero no era su caso estaba tan acostumbrado a verlo así que no le provocaba nada fuera de lo normal rara vez sucedía , desde que tenia memoria era así su excéntrico rubio, pero ese algo que ahora sentía lo provocaba verlo vistiendo pantalón ,torneaba sus piernas resultándole tentador y estimulante al tacto cuando tenia la oportunidad de pasear una de sus manos en sus muslos mientras el otro le miraba extrañado sin saber que clase de pensamientos recorrían la cabeza del castaño; se sentía extraño por tal afición pero era benéfico que no usara falda ,saber que no tenia que cuidarle las espaldas de uno que otro pervertido que quisiera subirle la prenda y a veces el aire lo traicionaba pero al polaco le daba poca importancia, era mucha la diferencia entre el Polonia que andaba de vestir en las reuniones y juntas dando su opinión ,al Polonia colorido y extrovertido hablando sobre ropa y accesorios, el sabia bien de eso.

**Flashback**

Los países habían sido invitados a una fiesta en los Estados Unidos, sabían que esas fiestas no eran para nada de gala ni mucho menos algo que fuera digno de gente de alta clase como muchos consideraban a las naciones.

-Feliks…ya están afuera esperándonos-

-¿Que? Como que aun no es hora –exclamo arrastrando las palabras con dificultad ya que dos pasadores se alojaban en su boca mientras su manos acomodaban sus largos cabellos-dime que encontraste las ligas…-

-No pero…-

-Nonono no puedo irme con este aspecto, nada fashion ve a decirles que esperen 10 minutos –dijo con un ademan al báltico que no tenia de otra-

Después de un rato estaba listo, con un atuendo un tanto atrevido Toris no solo tenia que cuidarle de los aprovechados si no también de lo que le fuera a provocar el rubio al final de la fiesta.

-¿Como me veo Liet?-mientras que giraba dejando volar un poco el vestido- Fabuloso ¿no es así? –Beso rápido los labios de su compañero que permanecía un poco estático eso le gustaba- ¿Nos vamos? –sonrió y lo tomo de la mano.

-S-si -

**Fin Flasback**

– Féliks…-murmuro.

-¿Oh?¿que pasa?- sin despegar la mirada respondió ,pero solo logro escuchar unos mudos susurros sin poder comprender, no recibió respuesta volteo a verle pero no comprendió al momento porque miraba con insistencia sus piernas, le tomo unos segundos antes de comprender – Toris sabes que no siempre voy andar usando mis fabulosas faldas –ese comentario hizo sonrojar al otro con una ligera gota recorriendo su sien, podía ser ingenuo pero habían cosas que no podían pasar desapercibidas y esas eran los gustos del lituano- Sabes…hubiera sido bueno quedarnos en casa… -recorrió una de sus manos en las piernas haciendo saltar al otro que solo se limito a ver alrededor si alguien los veía-…en cama –profundizo esas ultimas palabras haciendo encoger de hombros al otro mientras su mano subía por sus muslos.

-P-Pol…a-aquí no-

-Claro que no…-se mostró divertido y se levanto de su asiento esto tomo por sorpresa a Toris imagino que haría una locura frente a todos, pero no- Voy a baño.

-¡E-espera!-lo tomo de la manga nadie les prestaba atención cada uno estaba muy entrado en el –"debate" que había entre la nación inglesa y la estadounidense-… ¿lle-llevas condón?

- ¿Condón? si solo voy al baño, ¿que piensas que andaré haciendo? – le encantaba jugar con los nervios del joven lituano rara vez usaban condón y ahora este se lo pedía.

El ojiazul no pudo articular palabra alguna sintió una mezcla de enojo consigo mismo y un poco de frustración eran esos días que rayaban de la rutina no siempre podía comportarse como un noble europeo responsable y correcto; descanso de nuevo su cabeza en el respaldo de la silla y cerro los ojos nunca espero que fuera tan relajante el ignorar su exterior de pronto callo en cuenta que estaba soñando.

-.-.-.-.-.

Había regresado a casa finalmente era libre de estar bajo el puño de la unión soviética y sobretodo de los abusos del demonio llamado Ivan Braginski tenia una fatiga tanto emocional como física, dispuso sus maletas y las pocas pertenencias que pudo salvar de la mansión de Rusia en la sala era reconfortante ver que el paso de los años no deterioro en lo mas mínimo su hogar, una sonrisa cálida se dibujo en sus labios al igual que el cálido pensamiento de ser dueño de si mismo.

Almorzó con tranquilidad degustando la comida que había preparando sin prisa ni apuros no importaba que tanta sal tuviera o faltara nadie le aventaría el plato a sus pies, todo era prefecto después de un intercambio de llamadas telefónicas con Estonia y Letonia subió a su alcoba y se deslizo sin apuros a su cama, desabrocho sus pantalones, se quito la gabardina y se quito los zapatos; mañana seria un nuevo día.

La noche abrazo tierras letonas haciendo que el silbido del viento provocara sonidos nocturnos apacibles, un calor extraño empezaba a acariciar parte de su rostro pero mas intenso era por debajo de sus caderas podía sentir la calidez avivando el color de sus mejillas, no estaba totalmente dormido pero tampoco estaba en sus cinco sentidos la pesadez de sus ojos le impedía ver mas allá de la obscuridad, una cosa era clara y era que estaba erecto, sus calzoncillos le apretaban pero algo le acariciaba sobre estos finalmente sus ojos cedieron , podía observar las manos del polaco que se había escabullido en su cama y en su casa avivando su erección .

-¿Que?...Feliks…-somnoliento miro a su antiguo amigo que se había escabullido entre sus sabanas estaba jadeando.

-Creí que llamarías–dijo casi en un susurro abriendo su boca hacia la parte mas necesitada del cuerpo del otro-no lo hiciste.

Había quedado mudo, muy sorprendido de su atrevida visita no era del rubio llegar y pedir algo de tomar, pero llegar de la nada y estar atendiendo su entrepierna con tanto esmero tal vez con ternura no era del todo normal no se habían visto en años pero esta no era la bienvenida que esperaba.

-E-espera-dijo entrecortado tomando de los hombros al otro, aunque no quisiera lo hizo cortando su labor- ¿Qué estas haciendo?-

-Te extrañe –

-Pero hacer estas cosas- dijo rápidamente evito mirarle al rostro miro hacia la ventana donde probablemente había entrado, faltaba poco para el alba.

Entre sollozos nos abrazamos y nos dimos tímidos besos recordando lo mucho que se necesitaba el uno del otro, increíblemente sus manos se posaron alrededor de mi cuello enredando de paso sus piernas en mi regazo logrando la pasión que había provocado en mi momentos antes, si había pasado mucho desde la ultima vez que nos habíamos acariciado el siempre arriesgando su pellejo al entrar en territorio Ruso mas allá de los besos y una que otra caricia subida de tono ¿Por qué tanta inseguridad? No era por Ivan era por mi, enamorado de una mujer la cual nunca me correspondió y de un rubio que me veía con esos mismos ojos amistosos.

Ahora no podía negarse a la incitación tan deleitosa delante suyo, su carne estaba intacta de mis intenciones ahora no podía permitirme dejar par una oportunidad así sus ojos encedidos de pasión, lujuria y necesidad nunca subre como se labraron los míos en esos momentos.

-Toris –ese fue lo ultimo que escucho el joven lituano después de perder conciencia de sus movimientos un par de manos traviesas de deslizaban, si era cierto que el alma se entregaba a través de cuerpo el chico estaba dispuesto a dar mas que eso quedar en deuda.

El castaño tomo su rostro admirando las delicadas facciones que tenia el otro, roso su labios y a centímetros de besarlo dudo.

-Te amo…Toris-

El rubio tomo la iniciativa juntando sus labios con un tenso chico que abrió la boca para dejar que su persona mas adorada explorara su cavidad , cerro mas su piernas alrededor del otro haciendo un roce mas entre ambas entrepiernas incitando a intimidar mas su caricias, sintió como presionaba su nuca para profundizar el beso, la mano libre del lituano se paseaba por la figura del mas pequeño delineando quitando esas prendas tan estorbosas ,dejándolo en una no muy masculina ropa interior ,una sonrisa se dibujo en lo labios ante la bella imagen que le proporcionaba su ahora pareja, se dejo caer sobre el y le abrió sus piernas aumentando su libido podía ver su abultado miembro deseando ser atendido.

-Oye…ahh deja eso –

-Te extrañe tanto Pol-

Un sonrojo tiño sus mejillas, no le gustaba verse vulnerable pero ese brillo en los ojos del castaño nunca lo había visto y se sentía hipnotizado su miembro necesitaba atención, Toris no se había molestado un poco en quitarse la ropa, por iniciativa propia empezaba a quitarle su ropa interior dejando ver su entrepierna excitada mas grande que la propia pero no le interesaba eso a ahora, unas manos se escabullían dentro de sus interiores masajeando y apretando su trasero pasando los dedos muy cerca de su entrada provocándole unas enormes ansias de llegar mas lejos quería sentirlo dentro de una buena vez tantos años le estaban carcomiendo y mas aun sabiendo que seria su primera vez con el.

-Voltéate Pol-

Estaba sonrojado podía distinguirse en la penumbra, el otro no tardo en obedecer esperando que le penetrara ,pero no fue así ,solo se había molestado en hacer a un lado las prendas dejando solo a la vista su entrada la cual empezó a llenarse de la saliva del otro,lo que experimentaba en esos momentos no tenia nombre, se sentía tocar el cielo y aun mas cuando su lengua jugaba con su interior se sentía tan caliente , el rubio grito pronto a correrse pero es que no quería terminar ,no quería venirse solo, ya cuando se sintió lo suficiente mente dilatado se volvió a encarar a su pareja y lo beso con frenesí mas aun cuando colocaba en la punta de su miembro, había un frescor único en sus pieles porque se combinaba con el aire que se colaba por las ventanas y sus alientos, al fin lo había penetrado con todo el cuidado posible se sentía invadido, sus entrañas rodeaban toda la longitud del lituano haciéndolo arquear de placer,se acostumbro al dolor realmente no se sentía tan lubricado sentía dolor e incluso incomodidad pero no era nada al comparación del estar separados sus rostros se pintaron de lujuria cuando se perdían en un vaivén suave que en unos breves instantes empezó a volverse rápido ,el chocar de sus pieles iba en aumento y los gemidos inundaban la habitación.

-Liet…Liet ya no…espera ahhh –podía sentir como su interior se cerraba deliciosamente algo que siempre quiso sentir sostenía sus muslos abriéndose mas al placer que le brindaba- ahh m-me vengo –jadeo con dificultad sintiendo sus ojos aguarse jalando el aire que le fuese posible.

-Y-yo también Nnngh –antes de que pudiera decir algo mas se descargo dentro hundiendo sus gemidos en el hueco del cuello del otro en un sonoro orgasmo, el mas bueno que allá experimentado.

Y así con un par de sabanas sucias, se quedaron dormidos uno abrazado del otro no sin antes desearse amor eterno. A la mañana siguiente nuevamente se encontró solo al principio se desconcertó temiendo de que todo hubiese sido un sueño, pero no lo fue porque encontró a un costado suyo una carta del polaco demostrando las ansias por su próximo encuentro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Liet~…despiertaaaa-

Esa voz cantarina del rubio lo hizo regresar al mundo real,todos en la sala lo estaban viendo pero al parecer nadie se atrevió a despertarlo, sentía la saliva salir por la comisura de los labios vaya vergüenza y mas aun podía ver al ruso soltar una pequeñas risillas pequeñas pero cruelmente burlonas, las conocía a la perfección ,frunció el ceño mirando a todos lo presentes tomo de la mano al ojiverde y frente a la mirada atónita de todos lo beso y se retiro de la sala sin decir mas,ya no escuchaba mas las risas de aquella persona tan odiosa solo escuchaba Polonia decirle que estaba loco y aun así no oponía fuerza alguna de un momento a otro ya se encontraban en camino al hotel y con miradas cómplices como si sus pensamientos fueran uno hicieron que todo el exterior fuera aparte y que ellos fueran uno solo, un solo hombre, un solo sentimiento, una sola nación todo semejante a esa noche.

* * *

><p>Que fail final casi no me gusto pero bueno gracias por haberlo leído ^^ primera y supongo que única que vez que manejo a estos,igual me alegrare mucho si me dejan su opinión gracias nuevamente por leer.<p> 


End file.
